Hero
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From my future fanfic "Turn the Page". Aster finally gets the courage to return the lost memories of the Oracle he fell for. By doing so, she finally gets her hero. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, inspired by the song "Hero" by Chad Kroeger, from my fanfic "Turn the Page", so please do not flame. Written in Aster's POV.

**Hero**

It had been so many years ago. So many years of searching and coming up empty.

I couldn't take the pain of loneliness anymore.

I had always played the role of the hero in order to see others justified and happy.

Two things I had never really been.

At least until I met Katra Kattalakis.

For months I had possession of her diary; her heart. Accidentally, I had found it in an airport on a trip to Greece. I searched for the owner but she had already left on a trip for another portion of the country.

I vowed to return the diary safely to her.

Yet over time temptation and curiosity led me to read its contents.

By doing so, I had learned about Katra's fears, about her dreams, and about the struggle for a real life that she had endured. Her mother was an oracle, her father searching endlessly for the lost continent of Atlantis, and her deprival of growing up with a normal childhood.

But then again, Katra never really could be a normal child. She had the blood of the oracles running through her veins, ensnaring her in the curse of seeing the future, and serving the gods of Olympus. Katra had only found one escape and that had been Duel Monsters.

Secretly, she had applied for Duel Academy in Japan, just to get away from Greece.

Katra wanted a hero...

She said so herself in her diary.

And as I turned the pages of her heart, Katra had opened my eyes to the truth of the evils of the Society of Light, the one thing she hated so much, the one thing I had blindly worked for...

The Society had stripped her of the only person she was close to...

Her grandfather Enӕs.

I read the painful tale of Enӕs' death due to the Society.

That added to my hatred of the place that had once been my home. Jaden Yuki and the others had helped awaken me but Katra had been the one who truly did.

And afterwards, I had longed to figure out what it was I was feeling the first time I laid eyes on her, heard her voice, and saw her words.

She had introduced herself as Kat.

A graceful Greek being with topaz eyes and black locks that was like the night.

I was the only one she had ever allowed to call her Katra.

Her best friend ended up being a Slifer called Al Tyler.

Not even Al could call her Katra...

I hadn't known the secrets of Al until I needed help understanding what Katra did to my heart.

Al had revealed to me the truth. The young Oniwaban ninja had come to DA in pain as well, disguised as a boy from most of the student body, and had found what little happiness she could from her friends. Al had then shared her secret with me, that she was really a ninja named Alicia, even though we were enemies at the time. As our friendship grew, she helped me realize what I felt was what she felt whenever she saw Syrus Truesdale, whom she was secretly dating.

I was in love with Katra.

And if she felt the same, I would most likely never know.

I sighed deeply, picked up my porcelain cup of herbal tea, and sipped it. My sapphire eyes fell partway shut as I mindlessly tapped my foot to the beat of the song "Hero" by Chad Kroeger. I was sitting alone in the Card Shack, the only person around was Ms. Dorothy, the plump owner. Deep in my thoughts, I continued to dwell on the thought of Katra Kattalakis.

"What's wrong, Hon?" Dorothy approached. "You look like the world's gonna end."

I looked at her, "It's nothing, Ms. Dorothy. Thanks for asking."

Dorothy placed her hands on her hips, "Now, now. Don't lie to me, Aster. I'm taking it your mind and heart's on Kat."

"But how did you-?"

"Female instincts," Dorothy winked, "Well, that and the fact that you still haven't returned her diary and keep looking at it."

I blushed, glancing at the small black book that had her name on it.

"Katra Psyche Kattalakis... must be Greek." Dorothy murmured, "Strange, she doesn't have an accent."

"She only brings it out of she's angry." I explained knowingly.

Dorothy smirked, "I knew you would say that. Only someone close to the person could notice that."

The door opened and Syrus and Alicia came down the hall. At the sight of me, Syrus quickly pulled his hand free. Alicia looked at him, reached up, and took off her black cap, which kept her identity hidden. Syrus let out a small cry of shock but then realized I already knew and so did Ms. Dorothy. He then relaxed as she replaced her cap back on her head.

"How are you feeling, Aster?" Alicia asked, speaking in her normal voice range.

"Confused," I admitted.

"About Kat?"

I gave a curt nod and Syrus smiled, "I think you should give her back her diary."

Alicia agreed, "She's still concerned about it. She never told anyone about Enӕs' death before..."

"I should," I sighed.

Truthfully, I didn't want to give it back just yet...

Her diary was the closest I was ever going to get to her heart.

"Aster..." Syrus said warningly.

"Alright, alright..." I finished my tea and stood up, "Where is she, Al?"

Alicia's emerald eyes were intense, "The cliffs."

I gave a nod of appreciation and headed for the exit, "Thank you, Ms. Dorothy. Thanks guys."

"Be careful... we don't know how she'll react..." Alicia warned.

I gave the ninja a small smile, "I know. You two be careful too. You don't need those rumors from Mindy again."

Syrus turned red and Alicia did also. Cursing under her breath, the brunette then headed to look at the card packs, though I had no idea why, considering the fact she couldn't really duel, though I did give her points for effort.

I took a deep breath and headed for the cliffs, preparing for the inevitable.

Katra was going to kill me...

I found her staring out at the ocean, her topaz eyes focused unnaturally, and her choppy shoulder-length black hair shimmering in the light along with her star clips. I cleared my throat and stepped beside her, grateful that she was only an inch shorter, whereas everyone else other than Syrus and Alicia were taller than me.

"Hello, Aster..." Katra greeted.

"Hey, Katra... whatcha doin'?" I asked quietly.

Katra continued to watch the waves, "Visiting my grandfather."

"Excuse me?"

"He was cremated... I threw his ashes out in the ocean... it was his wish." Katra explained, "That way I could visit him anytime I was near the water and think of him... we were close, my grandfather and I..."

"Um... Katra... I..." I hung my head and presented her diary, "I found it..."

Katra's eyes widened, "My diary!? Wherever did you...?"

I looked down ashamed, "I found it in the airport in Greece right when you lost it... I'm sorry; Katra, but I read it..."

I expected her to scream, to shout, to slap me across the face.

I expected her hatred, which hurt even worse because of how much I cared about her...

But she didn't do any of those things. Instead, Kat tilted my chin, her topaz eyes sparkling with gratitude, and she pressed her lips against mine.

"Thank you, Aster."

"B-But... but... I read it! I read all of your secrets and your memories and I..." I was confused, "You're supposed to be shouting and hating me, Katra! But instead you... you kiss me?"

Katra stared at me, "Aster, you are human. And like Pandora, your curiosity led you to do something you regret. I forgive Pandora and I forgive you. Curiosity can be a flaw, but it can also uncover so many secrets that help people... I've wanted to tell someone for so long the true cause of death of Grandfather Enӕs but couldn't." She smiled, "Just knowing you know makes my heart feel lighter."

"So... why did you kiss me?"

I was risking my neck here but I needed to know...

Katra turned pink, "Because... I like you..."

"You... like me? You like me!" I broke into a grin and hugged her, "You like me..."

"Yes, I do... um... why are you hugging me?"

"Because I like you too!"

"Oh..."

Her pink cheeks turned scarlet.

"Wait! You do?"

I nodded, "Of course I do, Katra... I fell for you the moment I read your diary... I want to be your hero..."

Katra cupped my cheek, "Aster... you were my hero the moment you returned my diary to me..."

I finally was the hero I wanted to be all along...

Katra Kattalakis showed me that...

**The End**

A/N: I could not resist... I am sorry...

But they are just so darn cute together!

(waves banner)

Aster Phoenix and Katra Kattalakis 4-Ever!

Mwhahahahahaha!

...

Ha!

Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
